No Longer 'Hoi Polloi'
by The Inamorata
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] Since this fic is finally coming to a close I thought I would write a real summary... but I hate writing summaries so too bad. Chapter 7 now uploaded, it is the last chapter. I hope you like it. [Ion x Esther]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Abrupt Affair

A/N: I don't own Trinity Blood. If I did, trust me, it would be rated M for alot more reasons (especially ones dealing with Ion and Esther).

* * *

"No, no, no, not like that! Yes, like _that_. Ouch! Don't put the pins in my skin!"

It was a very trying day for Esther.

Not only had she been poked with a pin about five million times, but the Earl of Memphis was arriving the next day and her dress was _still_ unfinished.

"Is he really so important that you have to make such a fuss over this dress?" the seamstress asked. Esther had always tried to be personal with her staff, but sometimes it was just too much to take.

"I've told you a million times," Esther said impatiently, "The Earl of Memphis is a good friend of mine. Not only that, I haven't seen him for what, two years now?"

"Now dear," the elderly woman said sternly, pulling her hand away from a pin. "While he's here I don't want you getting into any trouble that might disgrace us, so you better not get in his pants."

"W-what?!" Did she really just say that? Did she _really_ just say **_that_**?

"Wha-? I-I…" Esther's face turned as red as her hair. The elderly seamstress just smiled. Luckily for Esther, a knock on the door saved her from further embarrassment.

"I'll get it, deary, you just go take that off now," she said, motioning to the dress as she made her way towards the door.

Esther could hear one of the nuns talking quickly as she closed the bathroom door. She quickly took off the dress full of pins and put on a lighter, smaller dress. She had no further plans for the warm summer evening, so there was nothing wrong with wearing short yellow sundress to enjoy the nice weather. And there was absolutely no problem with wearing some comfortable flip-flops on occasions like these. Those high heals were absolutely _killer_.

Esther walked out of the bathroom…

… then turned around and walked right back in.

"Um, is she alright?" Esther heard from outside the bathroom door, which she was now leaning on to keep it shut. She would never mistake that voice anywhere. _Anywhere_.

She was breathing heavy, her face once again reddening. _Oh dear God, what in the world is he doing here? Now? He wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow!_

There was a brief knock on the bathroom door.

"Your Highness," his voice sounded through the door. "Are you alright? Did I catch you at a bad time? I tried to send a messenger ahead to let you know I would be in a day early, but…"

Esther threw open the door, but did nothing. She just stood there, looking up at Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis. Oh, sweet Jesus, did that Earl have some _sexy_ eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I did not think I would get that many reviews in less than 24 hours. (Yeah, okay, 4 isn't very many, but still, it's alot for _me_.) Anyways, I tried to write this as fast as I could, and I hope it's funny enough for your liking. XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TB.

* * *

"Y-you're Excellency!" Esther stammered as she looked up into his face. It was a wonder she could get any words out at all, and she was almost positive her face had now achieved the impossible and had become redder than her hair. _I'm making an idiot out of myself_, she thought, and to her surprised, Ion looked quite amused.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Esther," he said, pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back, just stood there in shock. "Just call me Ion."

He pulled back, and gave a little bow, which was when Esther noticed that her seamstress along with the Nun who delivered Ion were still in the room. She quickly gained her composure.

"You're Excellency, would you be so kind to join me in a stroll through the gardens?" she asked formally, giving a faint smile.

"I would be honored," Ion said, bowing again. "However if you would not mind allowing me to get settled in my room first…?"

"Of course," Esther said. She walked passed him towards the door. "Please excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to in the meantime." She looked back at him smiling, then to her seamstress and the Nun she gave a short nod, the signal for them to leave. A moment later they were alone.

"Thank you for coming," Esther hesitated to say it, "_Ion_."

He smiled. "Of course, _Esther_."

There was an odd silence for a moment, and Esther found herself blushing again. She didn't even know why this time, but she thought she noticed a hint of blush on Ion's cheeks as well.

"P-please excuse me," she stammered, and hurried out of the room. As she hurried down the hallway, she had quite a lot of emotions at once.

EMBARRASMENT- _OH MY GOD I am such an idiot! I totally made a fool out of myself in there! Ion has finally come, and I've been waiting for him forever, and I go and ruin things. Way to go Esther, he's probably thinking, 'Wow, she's really turned into a headcase,' right now!_

ANGER- _THAT SON OF A-!!! He has some nerve busting in a day early, then smiling like that totally to make me feel like an idiot on purpose! And my seamstress! MENTAL NOTE: FIRE SEAMSTRESS, HIRE NEW SEAMSTRESS. I swear, how can she say something like that to me? Me? Seriously, I have never! Ugh!_

SORROW- _Oh no! It's all my fault, poor Ion, I've wanted to see him for so long and I've let him down. He's probably confused and unsure and it's all my fault! If only I were more… more… I don't know, more something! It's just all my fault…_

DEEP LOVE AND PASSION- _Oh, Ion, you bright red eyes just capture me and pull me into the deep abyss that is your soul. I want you to hold me, touch me, kiss me, and how I've missed you so. If only I could let you know my true feelings for you… sigh_

She shook her head as she turned down a hallway. _It's unhealthy to feel like this_, she told herself. She opened the door to her room and walked in, then closed it and locked it. **Tightly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3! Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own TB

* * *

Esther kicked off her flip-flops, jumped onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and groaned. _Why, why, why?_ was all she could think.

_Why_ am I such an idiot?

_Why_ do I _always_ make a fool out of myself?

_Why_ are Ion's eyes so red and… well, RED!

_WHY WHY WHY?!_

She flipped over and looked at the ceiling. _Okay, Esther, you're an adult. Be reasonable about this. _She sighed. It was hard to hide what she was feeling for Ion. But what if he didn't feel that why about her? And what if it ruined their friendship?

She stood up and walked to the balcony, throwing open the curtains and sliding open the glass door. She stepped outside into the warm sunlight and looked up at the clouds.

_Ahhhh, a nice summer day_, she thought, laying down on one of the outdoor reclining chairs to stare at the clouds some more.

_That one looks like a cross… that one looks like dragon… that one looks like Ion… that one looks like a sail boat… that one looks like Ion… that one looks like a tree… that one looks like Ion…_

She shook her head, trying to get thoughts of Ion out of her mind, but failed. She decided that was enough cloud-gazing for one day, and went back inside.

Esther didn't know what to do with herself. She paced the room until she was out of breath, then plopped back down on her bed. She tried not to think about Ion, but he kept slipping back into her thoughts (sometimes in the most unholy of ways). An internal battle raged inside her until there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, and the door opened, allowing the seamstress to enter. Esther rolled her eyes. _Just my luck_, she thought.

"I just thought you might want to talk, after you made such a fool out of yourself back there," the elderly woman said. Esther was annoyed.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up," she mumbled sarcastically. "Any more bright and cheerful things you want to say? Or would you mind leaving?" She was in no mood to put up this. What was up with old people these days?

The woman said nothing, but walked to the window and gazed out into the sunlight. After a moment, she said, "I can see it in his eyes, what that boy is thinking, and I can tell you, he definitely needs to go to confession."

Esther was fed up. She picked up a frilly pillow and threw it at her. "Get out!" she shouted.

The old woman just shrugged. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Just lie and act like he _wasn't_ thinking about you with him in—"

"FORGET IT! _I'll_ just leave!" Esther shouted and ran from the room.

The seamstress just shrugged and started straightening the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow, this is the third chapter today. I guess I'm just really pumped from all the support. Well anyways, this Chapter is for Kelsey (tamashii-x-no-x-renkinjutsushi) because she is the one who wanted me to write a Trinity Blood fic in the first place XD.

To Puppy444219: Yes, I made her run out barefoot on purpose! I'm surprised anyone actually caught that.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own TB

* * *

Esther ran down the hall as quickly as she could, despite the quizzical stares of everyone who happened to be walking around at the time. In her haste to get out of the room, she even forgot to put shoes on, so here was, running barefoot in a sunshine yellow sundress, her face as red as a tomato, and her hair flying around wildly.

_I have to go where no one can find me, and then never come out and eventually die and rot and hopefully no one will care. No, I have to take care of The Ion Problem. That's what I'll call it now, The Ion Problem. And that damned seamstress. The Seamstress Problem. Okay, The Ion and Seamstress Problem…_

As she ran to no where in particular (in fact, she was running in circles), she decided to make a mental to do list.

**ESTHER'S TO DO LIST (IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER):**

FIRE SEAMSTRESS- _She is a nuisance to everyone, especially me. How can she say those things? I swear TO GOD! It is absolutely ridiculous. Who even hired her in the first place? That gives me a new idea._

FIRE PERSON WHO HIRED SEAMSTRESS- _Whoever they are, I will find them and hunt them down. Then they will pay._

HIRE NEW SEAMSTRESS- _None of this 'hire someone to hire seamstress' business. I am going to hire a new one myself, and make sure they are young and shy. Young and shy people never say things like that old hag does._

DEAL WITH 'THE ION PROBLEM'- _Only God knows how to do this. Or maybe it's not doable. I can hear that damned seamstress now: "He's not worth it, always thinking about you in—" shudder I don't even want to think about it!_

BUY FOOT CRÈME-_ I'm going to need it after running around here barefoot. Maybe I can get that ancient kind from the 2000's, you know, from Ye Olde Bathe and Bodie Workses or whatever it was called._

As Esther pondered her new list, and was not particularly watching where she was going, she bumped into something and fell to the floor._ Okay, whoever just knocked me down right now is fired. I am NOT in the mood. _Only when she looked above to see who it was, guess who she saw? Who else but Ion?

How cliché.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! I will try to updated every day now, I just had some issues with school and stuff. Sorry! To make up for it, I made this chapter a little longer than the others, plus I added something really super special at the end! NO PEAKING! JUST READ THE WHOLE THING! Hehe... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own TB.

* * *

Ordinarily, Esther was not a woman who cursed. Ever. Not out loud, not in her head, never. And being a former Nun, she definitely _never _took the Lord's name in vain. It was just something she didn't do. It just Wasn't Done.

Now, however, was not an ordinary moment, as for Esther managed to break both of the charming habits above in two words.

"Holy Shit!" Esther realized what she said two seconds after she said it, and slapped a hand to her mouth. Surely, she though, the Earl of Memphis would be so appalled by her actions that he would leave the castle forever and never return. Of course, Esther thought, that might not be such a bad thing at the moment.

But Ion did not look appalled, to the very least. If anything, he looked, well, _amused_.

"Esther? What are you doing in the halls? Without any shoes?"

Esther thought of her stupid seamstress. "Sometimes I just have to get away from them…" she answered without thinking.

"Away from your shoes?" Ion raised an eyebrow, half smiling.

Esther raised an eyebrow as well. Neither knew what the other was talking about. "What?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Ion responded. He shook his head. "You know what, never mind."

There was an odd silence. Esther seriously considered banging her head against the wall, but quickly dismissed the idea, as it wouldn't be very queen-like.

"Would you like to have some tea?" she asked to break the silence.

At this, Ion raised **both** of his eyebrows. "Tea?" he said as he helped Esther to her feet. Without her high-heels, she was actually a few inches shorter than him. But something was wrong… he was way too close… When he spoke she could feel his breath on her face.

"Is that really what you want?"

INSERT DRAMATIC SILENCE

Esther was blushing furiously. What in God's name was going on?

"Wh-wha-" Esther desperately searched for words, but found none. Even if she did have something to say, Ion would have cut her off anyways.

"I know you, Esther," he said, barely louder than a whisper. His hands were on her shoulders, his head bent so their foreheads touched. Esther's mind was spinning.

"For these long, long years I've had to live without you, and when I finally come you try to avoid me as much as possible," he said, speaking quickly. "What happened to you, Esther?"

"I… I…"

"Esther, I really care about you, and I don't want there to be any weird feelings between us. Why can't we be friends like we used to be?"

The word stabbed Esther like a cold knife. He said _friends_.

"I… I…"

"Or maybe… maybe more than that?"

Woah.

Okay.

Okay.

"I… I…"

"But not this, Esther. I just can't stand it anymore…" His voice had risen and he had pulled away, putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes. "This… this… silence."

…

…

Esther was in a state of shock.

"_Or maybe… maybe more than that?" _he had said. More than _friends._ More.

Esther finally found something to say.

"Well… what do _you_ want, Ion?

He looked up, slightly shocked, then blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I, uh… well… I…"

Esther giggled.

I mean, she really _giggled_, in spite of everything that was going on.

Ion suddenly looked strong and fierce, his blood red eyes piercing hers. He sort of looked like he was ready to attack.

The next few things happened in very quick succession. First, Ion just disappeared. Just like that, in thin air. Gone. Poof. Next, Esther felt something grab her by the shoulders and pin her to the wall. Not roughly or cruelly, just… oddly.

Ion's face was very, very close to hers now. His hands gripped the wall, his arms on both sides of her head. He had a weird look in his eyes.

"What I want, Esther…" he said slowly, "…you will probably _never_ understand."

"Ion…" she brought her hand up to his face and slowly brushed her fingers against his cheek. "I think I understand better than you do…"

And with that, they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I tried to make it extra funny. I hope you find it entertaining. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow.

To the readers of my other fic, Shinigami Alchemist: I'm really sorry, I've been putting off writing the next chapter to that one because this one is funner to write XD. But I'll try to get a chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Don't own TB

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair.

Esther had requested that she and Ion dine privately, but she knew, just knew, that they were right on the other side of the grand hall's door listening in.

So they didn't really talk to each other because of that.

That, and the fact that they were about fifty feet away from each other, one on each side of the table, and couldn't say anything understandable without screaming.

"So…" Ion said, looking down at his plate.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, 'SO,'" Ion screamed in reply.

"'SO' WHAT?"

"Never mind…"

"WHAT?!?!"

Ion banged his head on the table. _Bang… bang… bang…_

The affair after dinner was much better, except neither knew what to say as they walked through the darkened palace gardens. The conversation went a little bit like this:

Ion: So…

Esther: …

Ion: These are lovely gardens, Esther.

Esther: … blush …

Ion: Uh…

Esther: … sniffle

Ion: looks at Esther Esther, I'm sorry, don't cry! It's all my fault. I'm stupid, I ruined our friendship, I-

Esther: It's not that… sniffle

Ion: blinks

Esther: It's just, we walked into the onion garden, and I've always had sensitive eyes… wipes nose

Ion: hits head on tree repeatedly …

Upon return to the palace, they managed to get lost. Usually this would be very romantic, and any girl would just _love_ to get lost in romantic, dimly lit gardens with the boy she loves.

Well, apparently, not this young couple. Because if they did, the conversation wouldn't have gone like this:

Ion: I can't believe we're lost…

Esther: It's getting kind of cold.

Ion: I know, I'm getting cold too.

Esther: I'm freezing! Can I use your coat?

Ion: blinks But I'm cold too!

Esther: You're so insensitive!

Ion: What? I'm just cold!

Esther: rolls eyes You don't get it! headtree

Ion: blinks

Eventually, an entire guard squad came looking for them, and they were safely returned to the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER! Dun dun dun... I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, the more review I get the more I might consider making a sequal series to this (or at least another IxE series. hehehe...).

Disclaimer: Don't own TB or Hollister.

* * *

Esther lay awake in her bed that night going over the day's events in her mind. It had been a very difficult and tiring day, and that's really saying something since she's a queen. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, little shapes forming in her mind as she stared into the darkness. _Ion…_

A knock on her door made her bolt upright. Who would come calling at this hour? Wait, she thought she knew the answer. When she didn't reply to the knock the door opened just a crack, and all she could make out in the darkness was a dark, moving figure and a pair of blood red eyes staring right back at her. She sighed with relief.

"Esther, are you awake?" he whispered as he neared the bed. Esther thought this was a stupid question, since obviously she was awake. How could someone be sitting up in bed staring at you and not be awake? She decided not to point this out, though.

"Yes," she whispered back, matching the softness in Ion's voice.

"Good, let's go," he said, pulling at her arm. She pulled it away.

"Go? Go where? Why?"

"For a walk, let's go," Ion said, trying to pull her up again. This time she let him.

"Just let me get some clothes on," Esther said, pointing out that she was wearing a white nightgown. Ion nodded and Esther went into her large, queenly bathroom. She pulled out a dress from the closet, but then shook her head and put it back. _Something more comfortable… I know! Vintage! _She pulled out a pair of worn-out jeans and a Hollister shirt. _Perfect!_

After she was dressed she walked out to meet Ion. "Alright, I'm ready," she said, and he nodded. Instead of walking to the door he came from, however, he walked out to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Esther asked, her eyebrows going up.

"Making a clean getaway," he explained, and jumped.

Esther ran out to the balcony and looked down over the edge, but couldn't nee into the darkness. She was only on the second story, so it wasn't a far fall, but still. "Ion!" She whisper-screamed into the air. A cool and calm voice replied to her.

"Jump," Ion called. Esther thought he was insane. "I'll catch you."

Esther shook her head. "I can't!"

"I'll catch you," Ion repeated. "Don't you trust me?"

Esther didn't reply, but internally debated whether she should be doing this or not. With a quick glance around, she threw her legs over the wooden bars and jumped into Ion's arms, safely landing on the ground. "Of course I trust you," she said, dusting herself off. Ion smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her into the darkness.

"This way," he said, and Esther followed, enjoying the warmth his hand was giving hers. She depended on him to guide her since she couldn't see a thing.

"Do you know where you're going?" Esther asked skeptically.

"No," Ion replied simply with a chuckle. "Just… somewhere."

Esther nodded. "Oh yes, you really planned out this date well, didn't you Ion?"

Ion stopped and turned to look at her, his eyebrows high on his forehead and a large grin on his face. "Date?"

Ion was sure her cheeks turned bright red. "Well… uh, I… uh…"

Ion just laughed and kissed her quickly and gently on the cheek. "Date it is," he said, then grabbed her hand again and kept walking.

Esther was in too much of a shock to not follow. She was silent for the next few minutes as they wandered around in the darkness of the garden.

"Here, this is perfect," Ion said, finally stopping in front of a large white gazebo. He led her up the steps and sat her down next to him on the bench swing. They both looked up to the sky and could see millions of stars. The dull lights of the palace were far in the distance.

Esther leaned her head against Ion's shoulder, and he put his arm around her and stroked her hair. "This is kind of odd for me," Ion said quietly even though they were alone. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me too," Esther replied. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, either." There was a short silence before Ion spoke again.

"Esther… I think I love you," he said, turning to look at her. Esther smiled.

"I know I love you," Esther replied, and Ion kissed her gently on the lips. Together they sat there, staring up into the stars, and eventually they both dozed off in each other's arms.

---

"Wake up, lovebirds. It took us forever to find you." An arm roughly shook Esther and Ion awake, the bright sunlight blinding them as they opened their eyes.

"W-what?" Esther mumbled, half asleep and rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

All she heard in reply was giggling. She blinked a few times and the terrifying scene finally came into focus. Standing all around the gazebo were at least forty people, all of whom were giggling or chuckling or whispering to their friends. They included the entire palace staff as well as numerous palace guards, and, worst of all, that damned seamstress.

Esther screamed and jumped up. Ion stood, shaking his head, and turned to Esther. "I guess we just really aren't common people."

-Fin-


End file.
